Losing you
by VesperL2
Summary: JONAS & OC characters, NOt Camp Rock(just didnt know where to post it) It deals with the biggest mistake we all make which is dwelling on the past instead of just making strides towards the future. All too often we get stuck spinnin our wheels trying to fix things without ever realizing how much life is passing us by because we've forgotten how much there is to just look forward to
1. Summary & Index

"It deals with the biggest mistake we all make which is dwelling on the past instead of just making strides towards the future. All too often we get stuck spinning our wheels trying to fix things without ever realizing how much life is passing us by because we've forgotten how much there is to just look forward to." –Jonas Brothers

Losing you

Chapter 1: Losing Ways

Chapter 2: Losing Focus

Chapter 3: Losing Your Mind

Chapter 4: Losing Words

Chapter 5: Losing Yourself

Chapter 6: Losing Your Breath

Chapter 7: Losing Sight

Chapter 8: Losing Trust

Chapter 9: Losing Faith

Chapter 10: Losing Control

Chapter 11: Losing The Fight

Chapter 12: Losing Direction

Chapter 13: Losing Time

Chapter 14: Losing The Game

Chapter 15: Losing Sleep

Chapter 16: Losing You


	2. 1 1 Fly On A Web

**LOSING YOU**

**Chapter 1: Losing Ways**

1 Fly On A Web

—Mom!—Screamed a boy standing on the stairwell—have you seen my lucky jacket!?—.

—dude, it's on the sofa, where you left it yesterday…remember?—said his curly hair brother who was having breakfast in the kitchen.

—I'm sorry "Mr. President" but I am so excited on going to the camp that I already started packing—answered the boy looking impatient.

—Nick, don't you think you're being rude with Joe?—intervened a green eyes boy who just had walked into the kitchen—don't you see he's like that because he can't wait to spend 2 months in a camp with his girlfriend?— said making fun of his brother.

—oh! Yes I almost forgot that Joe thinks these are gonna be the perfect days with his girlfriend Stella—said Nick trying to help Kevin bother him.

—she's not my girlfriend, I only see her as a good friend—Joe answered while joining his brothers on the table—I am excited because it's gonna be a great adventure—he explained, but obviously his brothers didn't believe him.

—Joe, we have been on tour the last 2 years, you are a rock star, and because of what other reason would you be excited about being on a camp, if it's not the fact of being close to Stella?—Nick asked intimidating.

Joe hesitated for a moment but then said—maybe I just wanna get close to you, ever thought about that?—said looking nervous and trying to drown that awkward situation with a joke.

—Well, we were just saying that it would be so romantic—Kevin tried to make his brother say something committing—I mean, just imagine it, you and Stella under the stars at night, with a beautiful forest around you, any girl would fall for that—said Nick understanding what his brother was trying to do.

—that sounds good! Stella is so funny, smart and pretty, she's perfect—said Joe being caught in his brothers' trap.

—hahaha looks that our Joe has to learn how to think before he speaks hahaha—Nick said making Joe realize of what he had just said.

(Ding dong)—the doorbell!—Joe said running through the door getting away of his brothers trying to make him say the truth—talking about Stella… (Joe running like crazy, impatient to see the blonde)…the good thing is that he only sees her as a friend—Kevin went with the irony.

—Stella, Joe has said something really funny hahaha, you are gonna laugh till you die!—said Nick trying to make Stella realize what just happened.

—Hi Stella! How are you? Wanna come in? Wanna have some tea? Come sit on the living room! And don't listen to what my brothers say, they're just crazy and they make up things!—.

—Joe!—screamed the girl, interrupting his friend, looking kinda confused—why are you acting so weird?—she asked—you look nervous—.

—Nervous? Me? Oh come on! I'm just trying to make you sit here! On the sofa!—Joe continued.

—but your brothers are over there—.

—Who cares about them, jumping on the sofa is so fun! Come on jump with me!—.

—no Joe! I wanna hear what's so funny—.

—it's not funny! Believe me, it's about a tractor and a hair dryer…nothing funny there!—.

—I love hair dryers and I think tractors are hilarious! So I'm gonna go there and hear that joke—.

Joe followed her to the kitchen, worrying about what his brothers may tell her.

—hi Stella, guess what Joe just said about you—Kevin told her in a mysterious way—he just said that you are funny—said Nick laughing.

—and pretty—Kevin said completing the sentence bothering Joe.

Nick liked the situation so he said—he also said you are smart—

—and pretty!—said Kevin making emphasis on the "pretty" thing.

—Oh! Really? Joe that's so sweet, but why were you talking about me?—Stella said showing her mind was completely tangled.

—mm I was talking about you because I think you…..—Joe stayed quiet for a while, thinking on a excuse—…mmm you have very beautiful feet—.

His brothers laughed and Stella just ignore Joe's estrange acting and moved on.

They sat there for 2 hours, talking about irrelevant things, till the doorbell rang again but this time was someone completely unexpected…

* * *

AN: This is the first part of the first chapter of a fic I wrote a couple of years ago, I know the structure must be confusing, it goes like this:

It has 16 chapters (all of them start with "Losing..." and will be at the top in **bold **each time they ocurr), But each chapter is divided in multiple parts (the ones I upload as chapters, and will be at the top of each upload underlined, and in the chapter manager), there are times when those parts are divided in more parts. (the will have the same number but with a decimal number also)

Example:

**LOSING YOU **- Title

**Chapter 1: Losing Ways **- Chapter

1 Fly On A Web - Complete Part / 1.2 Party - Part 2 Of Part 1

Tell me if you like it, and want me to keep uploading it!


	3. 2 Surprise!

2 Surprise! 

The older brother stood up and walked toward the door, while everyone else was so confused because they weren't expecting a visit. Kevin opened the door…

—Hi Kevin!—said a brown hair girl.

—hi Macy!,—answered the boy looking estranged .

—We weren't expecting you—Nick said from the kitchen when he was sitting.

—What my brother tried to say was it's a surprise to see you here!—Kevin said quickly trying to fix his brother's rude way to treat her—come in—.

—thank you Kevin, hi everyone!, I was thinking about the camp thing, and I couldn't wait to go, so I came here to watch this movie —the girl explained taking out a movie from her purse.

—what kind of movie is it?—asked the younger brother while eating his last piece of pancake.

—It's a funny one—.

—great! I love watching movies about people who's funny like me!—said the middle brother trying to make himself look mysterious.

—do you consider funny to paint a moustache in my face while I'm sleeping like you did yesterday!?—Nick said looking a little annoyed by his brother's jokes.

—yes! Hahaha—everybody answered at the same time.

—So let's see that movie you brought Macy!—said Kevin while turning on the TV.

—Stella, why are you so quiet? You look sad—Joe asked—is everything OK?—.

—uh! Yeah! I'm just a little bit dizzy and tired—she said.

—so why don't you go upstairs to lay in the guest room?, maybe you need to stay still for a little while—Joe said kindly .

Stella went up to lay, because maybe she just needed a little rest, like his best friend said; but she knew something was completely wrong.

She stayed there for almost an hour but it wasn't working, so she came down and decided to go back to her house. They watched the movie and Macy went back to her house 2 hours later. The fire house was completely quiet since his parents went to his uncle house with Frankie. Joe kept packing, Nick was writing a song and Kevin was watching TV, (riing, riiing,)

—Nick! Could you please pick up!?—Kevin and Joe said together.

—I'm writing a song; you are there doing nothing and you can't answer the phone?—said Nick a little annoyed.

—no! we can't, It's too far away!—said Kevin mocking him—yeah! I can't reach it!—Joe followed his older brother—you are incredible—Nick said— we know it dude, could you stop telling things we already know and just answer the phone?—Joe continued bothering him—ok ok, I'm going—Nick just followed the flow and picked up…

—Stella! Hi! How are you!?—Nick said it out loud so Joe could hear it –I'm sorry but Joe is a little "busy" right now and he can't answer you—.

—give me that phone!—Joe ran to Nick.

(Covering the phone mic so Stella couldn't hear)—no Joe! You said you were too busy to talk to anyone, so now I'm gonna talk to her—Nick said with a wicked smile on his face.

—give me that!—Joe snatched the phone of Nick's hands and answered it—Hi Stella I'm here….what is it? ... What!, why?...

* * *

AN:

So... this is my second upload of the day :)

I would appreciate it if you could just let me know if you like it, I don't really see the point of uploading it if not at least one person is interested.

Love you guys. Bye

PS: This story is also available at it's a liitle more "pro-ish" I guess haha


End file.
